Everyone is gay
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Isaka threw a party and everyone from Marukawa was invited. Misaki and Onodera sing a song. That's the plot. I'm sorry I don't know how to do this. Oneshot. Enjoy!


I have wanted to make this story since I heard this song. Yes this an actual song called "Everyone is Gay" by A Great Big World. I suggest you listen to it while reading this.

I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Enjoy and happy New Years!~

•••••

"Usagi-San!" Misaki shouted from the door, "hurry up! We can't be late for this party!"

There was a sigh as Usagi exited his room and made his way to the stairs. He was clad in a black fitted shirt and an of white knitted cardigan. "Misaki, we don't have to go to this party. We still have time to catch a plane to Hawaii."

"Don't be stupid! Of coarse we have to go! This is Marukawa's New Years party!" Misaki scolded the older man as he slipped on his shoes. What he said was true but he, secretly Misaki reply wanted to attend this party.

"As you wish," Usagi opened the door holding it open for the brunette and grabbed his keys. The made their way from the apartment to the parking garage and then to the bar Isaka had booked for the night.

When the couple arrived Misaki was amazed at all of the people. He didn't know so many people worked at the company. "Ahh, Chibi-tan, good to see you here,"

Isaka was about to lead Misaki away to show him around when a tall dark haired brown- no wait, _golden_- eyed man stopped him.

"Isaka-San," he spoke in a deep voice, where is Onodera? He was here a second ago." Isaka turned to look at the speaking man.

"Onodera? He walked of with Kisa when I talked to him." He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought then turned back around. "Chibi-tan, I'll show you around later. Just stay with Akihiko and you won't get-"

"Akihiko?" The raven haired man spoke up, "wait, your Usami Akihiko, right" he looked unsure.

"Yes, who are you?" Usagi nodded, Pulling Misaki closer to his side_. God this man is too over protective! _Misaki shouted silently.

"Takano Masamune. I'm the editor-in-chief of the Emerald editing department." Takano bowed ever so slightly. Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"You work in the emerald department? You don't look like the man who would edit shojo manga." His comment made Takano's glare sharper.

"And you don't look the type of man to _write_ shojo manga." He crossed his arms with a huff.

"Touché," Usagi nodded once showing that Takano had a good point making him smirk, "Isaka I like this man."

"Takano-San!" A brunette with eyes much like Misaki's, only a bit lighter in colour, ran up. Takano spun around to face the younger man. "Onodera! There you are! God quit running off like that!"

Takano's comment spread a blush over the shorter mans face, he looked a bit ticked. "Your not my mother!" He shouted "Now get over here. Kisa-San and Hatori have to introduce you to their friends."

"Wait, first introduce yourself to these men." Takano motioned toward said men. Onodera glanced at Misaki first then shifted to look up at the Silverette.

"Usami-Sensei!" He gasped, his shock seeming to trigger Usagi's memory.

"Onodera-San!"

"Wait-" Takano and Misaki spoke simultaneously, glancing at each others lovers. "You guys know each other?"

"I was his old editor!" Onodera explained with a faint smile. Thinking of his not so hellish life of litterateur.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Takano asked annoyed. Onodera started yelling again about him not being his mother.

Somewhere on the other side of the bar, Kisa scratched the back of his heard nervously.

"This err... This Yukina Kou. He's a _friend_ of mind" he blushed. Yukina smiled and bowed to Hatori and Chiaki. Then Hatori spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hatori Yoshiyuki, I work with Kisa-San. And this," he gestured to Chiaki, "is my author I work under. Yoshino Chiaki."

"It's nice to meet you" Yukina flashed a princely smile making both Chiaki and Kisa blush. "So Kisa-San, why don't y-"

"Kisa-San, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Takano interrupted. Behind him were the two new acquaintances, and Onodera.

"Ah! Takano-San!" Kisa turned and reintroduced his lover. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takano Masamune. You're a good friend of Kisa's I presume?"

"Ah, yeah. Um... Yeah" Yukina thought about coming up with an explanation but decided that it was unnecessary.

"Wait- who are they?" Chiaki pointed toward the newcomers. All heads whirled around to see a tall handsome violet eyed Silverette and a small shy looking teen at his side.

"This is Usami Akihiko," Takano jabbed a thumb in the air in their direction, "and that's his little friend... Wait What's your name? I only heard Isaka-San call you Chibi."

"Uh-" Misaki blushed at all eyes on him, "my names Takahashi Misaki"

"How do you know Usami-sensei?" An unknown voice asked in the crowd of men.

"Usami-Sensei!" A female voice Chirped in there were a few groans in the sea of people. They didn't have anymore brain capacity to meet new people.

"Usami-sensei! Oh," Aikawa stopped when she saw all of the new men, "Well I guess you've already met everyone."

"Wait, you never told us, how do you know Usami-sensei, Misaki-Kun?" The same anonymous voice asked.

"We uh- he's my brothers,-"

"Oh! Misaki-Kun and Usami-sensei are lovers!" Aikawa giggled. Misaki's eyes widened in horror, "A-AIKAWA-SAN!"

You couldn't tell Misaki from an apple he was so red, frantically trying to make up a bullshit excuse of what Aikawa had said. Meanwhile, Onodera looked shocked too, when Takano spoke up.

"Why are you so jumpy kid? There's nothing wrong with it." Onodera blushed at his lovers caring words to the teen.

"We-well, w- wait. You guys... Don't care?" Misaki asked a little confused.

"Why would we. Me and Onodera are lovers." Takano wrapped an arm around his brunette, making him freak out just the same.

"Oh come on, Riichan, we all knew." Kisa rolled his eyes, "Takano told use out loud that he loved you."

"Oh Kisa, we know about you and your little friend too," Takano chuckled. "You're 30 years old and have hearts on your laptop. You give everyone girly names, you should just tattoo it on your forehead. 'Im gay!'"

Yukina chuckled a bit at Takano's comments, but in return, received a harsh jab in the stomachs from his uke. "Ow" he whined.

"I'd say the most unexpected gay man here would be Hatori." Takano chuckled. Hatori's eyes widened and the rarest thing in the world happened.

Both Chiaki and Hatori blushed at the same moment.

"Takano-San, you _knew_?" Hatori spoke really fast.

"No actually I didn't, but now I do" he laughed._ That bastard_!

Everyone began chattering about who was with who and who was gay or not. Then the thought dawned on Ritsu.

"Holy shit." He said allowed, catching the rest of the mens' attention. "Everyone is gay."

"Hey I know that song!" Misaki laughed a bit to himself. Onodera blinked and laughed too. "I forgot, yeah that is a song"

"What song?" Usagi asked.

"Everyone is gay," both Misaki and Onodera chimed together.

"Oh that song!" Yukina smiled.

"Wait, what was it again?" Takano asked.

"Everyone is gay!" Misaki giggled.

"I actually do know that song now that you mention it!"

"Sing it!" Aikawa suggested, causing everyone to turn to her.

"I will!" Misaki smiled, he knew the song well enough, "Onodera-San, you sing it too!"

Onodera blushed and shook his head slowly, "I, I don't know. I mean,"

"Great, I'll go get Isaka!" Aikawa ran off, "oh wait but fist! Does anyone know how to play the drums? Piano? Guitar?"

"I can play piano, I can sight read pretty well too." Usagi raised his hand.

"I can play drums" Masamune volunteered.

"I can play guitar" Yukina offered.

"Great! Let me go do something quick." In a matter of minutes, Aikawa had supplied sheet music for the men and microphones for Misaki and Onodera.

When Usagi started out the notes, everyone in that bar silenced and listened.

"If you're Gay the you're gay don't pretend that your straight you can be who you are any day of week. You are unlike the other so strong and unique we're all with you." Onodera started out the song.

Th en the drums came in with Misaki's voice "if you're straight well that's great, you can help procreate and make gay little babies for the whole human race. Make a world we can live in where the the one who you loves not an issue."

Yukina strummed a few quiet strings as he faded into the song. And Onodera and Misaki sang in unison.

"Cause we're all somewhere in the middle. Where all just looking for love to change the world ahhhh. But if the world stops spinnin' tomorrow, we can't keep running away from who we are. Ahhhhh."

"If you're gay then you're gay"

"If you're straight well that's great!"

"If you fall in between"

"That's the best way to be"

Onodera and Misaki smiled at each other. They could see the laughing and smiling faces in the audience. What made them really laugh was their semes' faces.

"You've got so many options."

"Every fish in the sea wants to kiss you!" Misaki fake kissed the air towards his lover.

Onodera sang aloud, "aww"

"Cause we're all somewhere in the middle, we're all just looking for love to change the world. Ahhhh. Well if the world stops spinnin' tomorrow, we can't keep running away from who we are"

At this point the audience began to sing along.

"And we're all here in it together, we're one step closer to breaking down the walls ahhh."

"EVERYONE IS GAAAAAAAAAAY" Onodera and Misaki had their arms wrapped aroundeach others shoulders as the sang out the last note. You could hear Usagi playing an arpeggio until Onodera silenced the band.

"Hooray!" The two singers shouted! Letting the band continue their playing for a few more notes until the song finished with a loud cored from Yukina.

The crowd cheered loudly, and the whoops and whistles form the editors. The song was good and they were suprized at how well the two men sang.

"Thats my knew favorite song" Usagi laughed as he hugged his lover on stage.

•••••

It sucks but I don't care. It was confusing even for me when I had to introduce everyone to one another so I'm sorry that it's crappy. Just listen to the song though, I love it. It's a very happy song!  
Ok bye bye!


End file.
